The key to her heart
by x-Holly-Berry-x
Summary: Wendy's parents have been throwing suitors at Wendy left, right and centre, in hope that she'll
1. Default Chapter

_**The key to her heart**_

**Authors Note: **Hi! My name is Lucy and I am the author of this story. Please R&R and make my day!

* * *

Wendy sighed, staring longingly at the night sky. The stars shone like secrets untold, laughing...teasing her, almost. She didn't mind. She found comfort in them and one particular star, which twinkled deep with in her heart. Wendy gazed in fascination, her chin propped up in her hand and her hair tumbling down her back in loose curls, swaying gently in the winter breeze. But something was missing. He was missing...and he wasn't coming back. Wendy blinked back her tears, trying to summon her inner strength and not scream in frustration. _It's your fault, _she scolded, _you let him go. _It was true. She had let him go. Not on her own free will of course, but she'd had to. For the sake of her parents and her brothers. If he'd kept on visiting, then she'd never have been able to forget. He would have made it so much harder, she knew he could have. Besides she didn't mind growing up any more...did she? 

"Wendy?" A small voice murmured. Wendy turned to look behind her and found herself facing her little brother. Not so little. Or so he thought. She smiled at Michael's toussled hair and sleepy expression.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Is Peter ever coming back?" Michael's pleaded with her, as he clambered onto Wendy's lap. His sister looked away from him, not wanting him to see the acceptance in her eyes.

"Maybe, Michael...maybe."

* * *

Wendy growled silently and continued smiling, even though her cheeks were aching painfully. She tried to appear excited by the prospect of meeting yet another suitor, as it would have disappointed Aunt Millicent("OH darling...I'm so proud!)if she'd done otherwise. But the very thought of seeing yet another suitor, most likely over 7 years older than her, made her stomach churn in an unpleasant manner. 

"There darling, you look simply fabulous!"

Wendy snapped out of her thoughts and looked into the mirror infront of her. She winced. She was...a cream puff! If this was what the ladies of today considered fashion, then they'd better get their heads checked. Wendy was covered from head to toe in pink frills! She looked simply ridiculous. The dress was far too big for her and there were so many puffsof material and ribbons, that it looked like they'd been added for the sake of it. Plus her sides were stinging painfully from the corset she was wearing. She looked ill. Her face was so pale, that is was almost see through and her cheeks were bright red and not to mention sore from being pinched constantly by her aunt. Her hair looked greasy from the amount of creams rubbed into it and it was piled onto her head like a hill.

"Well...say something dear!" Aunt Millicent said, grinning stupidly and placing the mirror down on the dressing table. Wendy opened her mouth to answer, but was spared having to do it when her father burst into the room.

"Martha...Wendy...Mr. Brian has cancelled the meeting!" He gasped, clutching his chest.

"He WHAT!" Auntie shrieked, dropping her comb and gasping in horror.

"Well, apparently, James, or whatever his name is, has found a better girl to be his wife!"  
Mr. Darling fumed, snorting slightly, "Who could be better than our Wendy?"

"Probably some rich girl...who has a father whom is successful at small talk!" Martha whispered angrily, her eyes flashing at her brother, who rolled his eyes.

"Now, now, don't bring that up again--"

"WHY NOT!" Martha yelled, "IF YOU'D BEEN ANY GOOD AT ANY TYPE OF SMALL TALK THEN MAYBE WE WOULD HAVE FOUND YOUNG WENDY A SUITOR YEARS AGO!"

"DON'T MAKE ME OUT TO BE USELESS! YOU AREN'T THE ONE WHO HAS TO SMALL

TALK, YOU AREN'T PUT IN AN AWKWARD POSITION! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO SAY?

HELLO MY NAME IS GEORGE DARLING, WOULD YOUR SON MARRY MY DAUGHTER? OH WHAT A JOLLY CONVERSATION THAT WILL BE!"

"DON'T BE SILLY GEORGE! I WOULD SMALL TALK FOR YOU, BUT I AM A LADY AND IT WOULD BE IMPROPER!"

"WELL, I--"

"STOP!" Wendy shouted, jumping to her feet and glaring at her father and aunt. Both of the adults spun around to face her, shock and realisation dawning on their faces. "Stop it both of you! You're acting like a couple of children! Why doesn't anyone ask my opinion on this matter? How come you get to decide when I marry? Why do you get to pick my husband? I DON'T WANT TO GROW UP! I DON'T WANT A HUSBAND! I HATE YOU BOTH!"

Feeling hot tears pour down her cheeks, she buried her face in her hands and ran out of the room. She continued running, not daring to look back, untill she reached her bedroom where she slammed the door shut. Leaning against the door, she let out a small sob and slid to the ground. She felt like a damsel in distress. In a fairy tale...in one of her stories. Except her story didn't end happily ever after, for she didn't want any of the knights in shining armour who'd come to rescue her...no, there was only one knight for her. And where was he? In another world. Gone. She couldn't reach him and he'd probably forgotten all about her.

"Hello Wendy."

* * *

Like I said, R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2

_**The key to her heart**_

**Author's Note: **Hello, it's me again. Sorry if I take a long while to post these chaptersbut I'm a very busy girl. :) Oh and these are all chapters I did a while ago, so if they lack talent then you know why. It's only from Chapter 4 onwards that are recent. Anyway, enjoy the story.

* * *

Wendy jerked her head up, staring at the door infront of her, not daring to look around. Who was it? Who ever it was, obviously hadn't come with good intentions. Her eyes darted up to the door handle. Could she make a run for it?Closing her eyes, she rose to her feet and slowly turned around to face the voice. Wondering why the lights had been turned out, she suddenly remembered that her eyes were closed. Snap out of it Wendy, she thought, feeling her cheeks heat up, you don't what to look like a coward...you don't want to seem intimidated by the intruder, or they'll think they have got the upper hand. Taking a deep breath, she straightened her posture and shifted her pose to what she thought would radiate her strength.

Carefully, she opened her eyes, only to find herself staring directly into another pair of eyes. Wendy gasped and turned to run, forgetting the dress that she was wearing. She let out a small 'oh' of surprise, before tripping on the hem and toppling over her dolls' house. Why did she have to be so clumsy? Sharp pain struck the small of her back and her neck seemed to be cricked. Letting out a heave of defeat, she raised a shaky hand into the air.

"I'll come quietly...however I have one request. Make it quick."

Silence.

Wendy felt confusion cloud her mind. Maybe the person was gone. Or maybe they were trying to trick her. Yes, that was the most likely situation. A soft swishing sound came from behind her. Wendy felt tears spring to her eyes, choking her throat and burning her eyelids. The intruder had a weapon. This was it. She was done for. Goodbye mother, father, John, Michael, Peter... Wendy threw her arms over her head and waited for impact. Instead, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and lift her to her feet.

Strange, Wendy thought, first of all I discover that I'm not going to die and now I can't feel the floor beneath me. Looking up, her mouth opened slightly and realisation hit her. That would explain everything.

"Peter Pan!" She murmured softly and promptly fainted.

_

* * *

_

_Wendy...Wendy...WENDY! _

"Leave me alone mum!" Wendy groaned, lying face down in her pillow. She waited for the distinctive sound of a door opening and shutting, before she rolled over. Swinging her legs over the side of her bed, she reached for her dressing gown. Slipping into it, she dimmed the lamp beside her bed and glanced around the room. John and Michael were sleeping soundly, undisturbed and snoring softly. She gave them a small smile. It had all been a dream, she thought sadly. Thank heavens...she wouldn't have been able to cope with a shock like Peter returning. Reaching down, she carefully took John's glasses from his nose and placed them on the table. A wet nose pushed against Wendy's hand. Laughing, she crouched down and rubbed Nana behind the ears. The dog wagged it's tail, seemingly satisfied and trotted over to the window.

Shifting into a sitting position, she turned to face the window and let out a clear bark. Wendy's smile disappeared almost instantly, as she hurried over to the dog and whispered comforting words in it's ear. When she was positive that Nana would remain quiet, Wendy slowly approached the window. Halting, she rested her hands on either side of the window and leaned out. Turning her head to look to the left and then the right, she sighed. Nana was just imagining things, like all dogs did. She'd obviously sensed a rabbit or another dog. Taking a step back, Wendy hesitated, her hand hovering over the window latch. Since when had Nana been a normal dog! Turning back to the window, Wendy felt a mixture of fear and excitement pass through her body. This was it. Either he was there or he wasn't...STOP! You're growing up, remember? Wendy glared to herself, pushing all negative thoughts to the back of her head and once again, leaning out of the window. Her heart raced, as she took a deep breath and looked up.

"Peter!" She gasped, her eyes widening in amazement and her hands flying to her mouth. The boy merely smiled, before floating down to her level. Blue eyes met hazel, as Wendy tried to regain her voice and stop blushing.

"You've changed!" They said simutaneously. Both let out an akward laugh. Wendy stared in pleasant surprise at the new Peter. He'd grown up! His hair was wavier and longer than she remembered, barely touching his shoulders, his arms more muscular and his skin tanned as though he'd been laying in the sun all day. His eyes held the familiar twinkle of happiness, yet Wendy also noticed a tinge of seriousness and almost...sadness, that hadn't been there before his last visit.

What do you expect? You chose to grow up, you chose to leave him, you chose to miss out on what could have surely been a wonderful adventure, you chose to return to London, you chose to leave Neverland! Everything is your fault!

"Wendy?" Peter asked. His smile disappeared instantly and was quickly replaced by a look of concern. "Are you alright?"

"Umm?" She murmured, "I mean, yes, of course. Why shouldn't I be?"

"Well, I thought-- Never mind. How are you?"

Wendy bit her lip, pondering with herself on whether to lie or to tell the truth. There were bad and good consequences with both. If she lied, the she'd feel like a criminal, a liar who'd betrayed their friend. But then of course, if she pretended to have enjoyed herself then maybe Peter would get jealous. If she were to tell the truth, then she'd have a feeling of relief over whealm her, at having shared her problems with someone else. But then Peter would know that she missed him, that her feelings for him had never died and then he would have the under hand.

What to do, what to do? If only she could be saved from that question...

* * *

Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

**_The key to her heart_**

**Author's Note: **Thanks for everyone who reviewed! Sorry I take ages to update, but hey, I'm a busy girl:)

* * *

"No." She said finally, after around 10 minutes silence, in which Peter had been shooting her odd looks. Suddenly feeling ashamed, she mumbled, 'sorry' How could she have even thought for just one second that she would lie!

"Sorry? What for?" A clueless Peter asked.

"SORRY!" Wendy yelled, bursting into tears and falling into Peter's arms. She felt his grasp on her tighten and she couldn't help but feel comforted. Poor Peter, Wendy thought, he only came to pay her a visit and as soon as he arrives, she bursts into tears. He must be blaming himself...wait, why had he come in the first place?

Wendy slipped out of Peter's grasp, still clutching tightly onto his arms and looked him straight in the eye.

"Why did you come back?"

Peter had always been a bad liar, no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't not be truthful, it was in his nature. That was one of the things she liked about him. He was honest. Peter sighed, rising into the air and settling himself on her bed, fingering the pipes around his neck. Wendy couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed at no longer being held by him.

"I don't really know..." He replied, swinging one leg over her bed and examining his pipes in an idle manner. One look at his face told Wendy that he was telling the truth. He glanced down at her and she gave him a look that clearly allowed him to continue.

"I was in London...I have been for at least 2 years now. And suddenly I decided to go back, I haven't the foggiest idea why, but something told me to stop by your house before I left. Weird how things just jump out at you, isn't it?"

"Yes. Especially in the middle of the night." Wendy said with a small smile, causing Peter to blush. "But, why did you leave Neverland?"

"Oh, I don't think I did really. As you know, time in Neverland is different and I think that the two years I've been gone, has actually only been one day of adventures on the island. So, even though I'd grown up, the lost boys won't have missed me. I left in the first place, because I suddenly realised how much I was missing just staying the same age all the time...after all, there's only a limit to what you can do at the age of twelve, but when you're a teenager. Wow."

Unable to hide her smile, Wendy walked over and sat down beside him, watching as he played a few notes on his pipes. He had changed, there was no doubt about it...not just in personality, but in looks. If he'd been quite cute before, it wasn't even a patch on what he looked like now.

Stop it Wendy, she scolded, you're due to get married in less than a week and you shouldn't be thinking like that. Marriage. Fresh tears began to roll down her cheeks and she turned away, wiping them away un-noticed. Or so she thought.

"Tell me." Peter said. Wendy had never known two words to have such a powerful meaning and such an effect on her. Without meaning to, she found herself pouring out her heart to Peter, telling him about the suitors, Aunt Millicent and even the argument the night before. By the end,the look of laughter on Peter's face had vanished from sight and his mouth was turned into a small frown, every inch of his face radiating thought.

"Come to Neverland."

Wendy's snapped her head around to face Peter, her eyes widened in shock and her mouth hanging open in amazement.

"W-w-what?"

"You heard me." He said, determination evident in his tone. "We can leave this place, go back to how it was before, when we had adventures, fought pirates, went on treasure hunts--"

"Stop...please!" Wendy cried helplessly, covering her ears and closing her eyes, "That was then. Now is now. We can't, I mean, I can't. I need to grow up Peter and the sooner I forget about you and Neverland the better."

Getting to her feet, Wendy blew her candle out and was about to jump into bed, when warm fingers closed around hers. Although she couldn't see him, she could imagine the hurt look on his face.

"Please." His voice pleaded. Wendy took a deep breath, before nodding slowly.

"Okay." She murmured softly, re-lighting her candle and walking confidently over to her wardrobe.

"What?" Peter asked in surprise, obviously expecting her to say no.

"Okay!" She repeated, pulling her clothes off their hangers and throwing them into her suitcase. Enough was enough, she was leaving and this time for good. Wendy shut her suitcase, strapping it securely and making towards the window. 2 things fell down upon her like a tonne of bricks. 2 someones to be more precise.

"Michael and John." She whispered. Peter heard her clearly. He sighed reluctantly, but gave her a smile.Wendy's face broke into a smile, as she rushed over to her brothers and shook them awake.

"What is it?" They asked, their eyelids drooping and their mouths yawning.

"Peter Pan is back!"

The brothers had never felt so alive in their lives. Their eyes were suddenly wide and alert and their mouths hung open. Michael scrambled out of bed, whilst John fumbled for his glasses.

"It really is you." He said, staring up at Peter in awe. "I'd begun to think that the whole adventure all those years ago had been a dream!"

Peter smiled and shook his head, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small, leather pouch, Wendy's breath caught in her throat. She didn't even need to ask what was in it, the glow surronding the bag provided her with enough information. She exchanged looks of joy with her brothers, before taking a step toward Peter. Shutting her eyes, she lifted her arms out infront of her. Peter's hand dove into the bag and re-emerged holding what looked like gold glitter. Holding it above Wendy's head, he let it trickle through his fingers. Wendy shivered in delight, as a feeling of adventure and excitement rushed through her, making her feel more alive than she'd felt in years. Opening her eyes, Wendy began to laugh. Grinning at her brothers, she circled around the nursery, spinning and diving and suddenly grabbing onto Peter's hand. Peter also laughed and flew around the room.

Peter tightened his grip on her hand and turned, so he was hovering infront of the window.

"You don't have to..." He breathed in her ear, making butterflies flutter in her stomach.

"I want to." She whispered back. Peter grinned at her, before diving threw the window. Wendy screamed in delight, spreading out her arms like wings. She reached for Michael's hand, as he grabbed onto John. She was home.

* * *

Please R&R! 


	4. Author's Note

I'm **REALLY** sorry to all you guys who love this story, but I'm afraid I'm not going to continue it. You see, when ever I try to start chapter 3 on this, my mind goes blank and I seem to get permanent writers block. I enjoyed writing this story but I honestly don't see a purpose of continuing...after all, I haven't a clue where it is heading, seen as it has no proper story line.

If I do come up with a good storyline, I **WILL** continue the story, but until then: bye.

Lucy xxx


End file.
